Gamemodes
Currently, there are 2 types of game modes in Battle of Titans. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch is the most common type of game mode in this game. The objective is to simply wipe out the enemy players' titans. At the beginning of the round, both teams have a drop-zone choice of either A or B. Later, players can capture drop-zones C, D, and E which are in the center of the map. These extra drop-zones can give you a tactical advantage when you respawn. After destroying all enemy titans, your team wins. Steel Convoy Steel Convoy is only playable when there are at least 4 players in a match. However, you may still end up playing T.D.M. with that many players. In this game mode, there are no drop-zones and 2 ways to win instead of 1. The first way is to destroy all enemy titans, while the other requires you to guide the Steel Convoy towards the pickup zone. At the beginning of the match, the Steel Convoy is hidden from the radar, so you have to find it. It will spawn in the north, south, or center of the map. Once you find it, its location will be disclosed to your teammates only. There will be a white star marking its location. The Steel Convoy is basically a weaponless Martian Tirpitz. Once you enter its green zone, there will be an option to capture it. It should say "TAP TO CAPTURE" in green text. Once you start to capture it, The Steel Convoy's location and yours will be disclosed to all players in the match. It takes approximately 15 seconds to capture it (confirmation needed). Once captured, the green zone surrounding the Steel Convoy will be enlarged and it will start to follow you. Keep in mind that your position is still compromised. From the viewpoint of the enemy team, they only know your location. They do not know what size your titan is, or how far away you are. You also cannot be targeted by Stings or Javelins unless at least one enemy titan has a direct line of sight at you. If you move out of the green zone while capturing the Steel Convoy, the capture will be paused and you will be told that the capture will be lost in 10 seconds. If you move out of the green zone while it is already captured, then the Steel Convoy will halt and you will be told that the capture will reset in 10 seconds. After capturing the Steel Convoy, the star will turn from white to blue and there will be one or two white stars on your side of the battlefield, guiding you to a pickup zone marked on the ground by a circle of green flares. Once the Steel Convoy reaches the pickup zone, a countdown to victory will start. As it progresses, a large gray ship will fly towards the Steel Convoy. Once it reaches it, you win. After the victory, the Steel Convoy will be picked up and flown away into the distance. Trivia * According to some early concept art for Battle of Titans, the Steel Convoy was originally supposed to carry 2 large containers, with one on each end of its pylons. The developers supposedly scrapped the idea. Gallery ]